1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to cover assemblies, and particularly to a cover assembly for a camera module.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with a camera module mounted thereon are currently widely in use. However, most lenses of such modules remain exposed, allowing contamination and damage to occur. To protect the lens, a transparent cover is often fixed on the electronic device to protect the lens. However, with repeated use, the surface of the cover can attract and retain contaminants. Since the cover is fixed in the electronic devices, it is not easily cleaned, presenting problems for image quality and lens integrity.
Therefore, a cover assembly for a camera module is called for to overcome the described limitations.